


staying up late

by maybe_n_angel



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Small kisses, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_n_angel/pseuds/maybe_n_angel
Summary: Tim is injured and benched from patrol. And because he can`t sleep well waits for Jason to come back.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	staying up late

"Staying up late isn`t what Alfred meant, when he said, you should take some rest." Jason said. He was Leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom and had watched Tim type away on his Laptop. "What else am I supposed to do until you come back from patrol?" "I don`t know, sleep maybe?" Jason said smiling. Tim closed his Laptop and put it on the nightstand. He pulled the hairtie out of his hair und let his bangs fall back and into his face."You know I can`t sleep well, when I still have work to do and nithing to distrect me." "More like force you away from it." Jason chuckled and walked over to sit on the bet next to his boyfriend. Tim smiled "You know what I mean." "Yeah yeah" Jason replied "how`s your leg?" "exept for the bullethole in it? Good I`d say." Jason shook his head, reached forward and brushed an astray bang back behind Tim`s ear. "That`s what I meant smartass and you know it damn well." Tim just hummed. "I`ll take a quick shower and then join you, sounds good?" Jason asked, leaning forward and giving the smaller a little peck on the cheek. "Really good" Tim replied "make it quick, don`t wanna wait." "bossy" Jason hummed whiledescending into the bathroom. When he came back out just a few minutes later, hair damp, dressed in sweats and a loose tshirt, Tim was curled up under the blankets. The Moment Jason hat turned off the lights and slipped under the blankets, the smaller instantly cuddled closer, until his head was tugged under his boyfriends chin. "clingy much?" Jason chuckled. Tim just hummed again and snuggled even closer "how was patrol?" "Oh you know, Damian was a little brat and Dickface was annoying. Bruce was with blondie, so i didn`t see him. So at least that was good." "Sounds like a normal day on patrol" Tim mused "And what were you up to the whole evening?" "finished some WE work and an college assignment for next week." "Sounds relaxing" "You know, I`d rather go on patrol with you." Jason just chuckled again "As soon as your leg is fully healed you can go outside again. Till then your ass is staying in bed." Tim grumbled "Why is it such a tragedy that I got shot? I got shot before and hadn`t had to stay in bed nearly as long." "Yeah, but the other times you didn`t lose a fucking ton of blood before we got there, nor did you pull your stitches two fucking times before." while talking Jason supconciously curled his arms tighter around his boyfriend. "Still it was just a small wound. Not even worth all the drama. Plus I`m fully healed again, so I`m good to go!" Tim just kept on whining. "You know what?" Jason hissed "I`ve had enough! We go have Alfred have a look on you tomorrow, but till then you`re not allowed to talk about it to me again. He`s the one that benched you, so he`ll also want to be certain, taht you`re fully healed before going out again." "But-" "No `but`s`! You and me sleep. Now." Jason rolled a bit to the side so he half laid on his boyfriend. "And if you try to stand up right now, or even try to make a fuss, I swear I`m going to tie you to the damn bed. Don`t believe for a second, I won`t do it" Jason threatened. "I`ve known you for long enough ton know, you`re not joking." Tim finally sighted in defeat and relaxed against the matress. Soon he was on the verge of falling asleep. But before he completly lost conciousnes he felt Jason press a kiss to the corner of his mouth and mumble "night babybird" All he could do was mumble "night Jason" back, then he was out.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attemt at writing a fanfic  
> hope you enjoied it  
> please leave a coment if you have an idea for improvement  
> or just when you want to  
> also please excuse any mistakes, i´ve made


End file.
